Guardian
by Jack And Honey
Summary: It was always ironic that the rough man had those dirty wings on his back. The Redneck was no angel ... right? Part of the Something Odd Collection of One Shots.


**Thanks for reading! This is number one in the Something Odd collection.  
And it is M for a reason, because, well. Daryl's got a nasty mouth. **  
**And you knooooow for a fact that if they let him, he'd be Eff this and Eff that.**  
***le shrug.* Thanks and drop a Review?**

_.+._

"Dixon. These men are in need of Shelter. I trust you have room?"

One wouldn't think such an innocuous statement could send a man into a rage  
but Daryl Dixon was never a predictable man.

"CASTIEL! YOU FLUFFY WINGED BASTARD!" Daryl Dixon screamed, launching himself at the man with out so much as a hello, his fists landing on his chest, forcing him against a wall.  
The man had turned up inside the prison gates, tie on backwards, shirt missbuttoned, a Moose of a man behind him and a pretty eyed boyfriend beside with out so much as a pop. One minute they weren't there. The next they were.  
All guns were pointed at the three as Daryl had launched himself at the Tax Attorney.  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Screamed the green eyed Tank as the Moose held him back.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Screamed Daryl with more anger than anyone had ever seen.

"Daryl?" Rick inquired, gun dropping slightly.  
Daryl waved the man off. Telling him with out words that the group was safe, that he knew the men.

"IT'S BEEN TWO FUCKING YEARS CASS. TWO.  
WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

''Be angry with him, Daryl. But be wise of blasphemy he is still your Father." The man called back cooly, as if he were talking to someone very young. "I don't think he's ever fucked a mother, to be honest."

''Nahuhh! _My old'man_ is dead!_ My old man_ beat and raped me!_ My old man_ is buried in the ground six feet down! Dug the damn hole myself- _my old man wasn't God!_" Daryl was pacing now his knife waving in the air.  
All eyes were trained on the two as they spoke.

"You know what I meant."

"I did and I ain't even acknowledging that Bible thumping B.S!" He pulled his hands over his face. "Balthazar be damned." He pulled his hands away, hair sticking up on end.

"Daryl- you know these men?" Rick asked with a frown.  
"Yes, They ain't gonna do nothin'." Daryl sighed again, before turning his sights back on the other man "_Man._ We did what ya'll said! We did that shit! I watched that girl day and night! Hell. Merle cut off his damn hand cause'a y'all!-"

"Actually. That was his idea. We told him to be patient" The Man named Castiel commented idly.  
Daryl's fist flew, landing square on the other man's cheek.

_"Shut. The. Fuck up._ Am I done? Does it look like I'm done?" Daryl asked, stomping over to him, his face mere inches away from Castiel's.

"Kinda doesn't, Cass. Man's ona roll." The green eyed man chuckled slowly.

"Shut up Dean." Grumbled the Moose, looking up at the gun pointed to his head as Glenn cocked an eyebrow.

"I LOOKED FOR HER, CASS! TOOK A DAMN ARROW AND A BULLET FOR THAT GIRL! Y'ALL LET HER GET BIT! SHE WAS JUST A BABY!" The raw fury in Daryl's voice was electric as he lifted the man up by his laples.

"I am sorry, Nephelium, I did not know her fate had already been chosen." Castiel sighed, not even making mention of the fact he was a foot off the ground.

_"Don't call me that."_ Ground out Daryl as Hershel's furry eyebrows furrowed in shock.

''Then tell me..." Daryl asked slowly, dropping the man to his feet. His voice thick with contained rage. "The fuck was the point? I did what y'all asked. We did what y'all asked. Merle got himself chained up on that roof. I kept the men away from camp- lead them to the Vatos. Did everything you asked..." his shoulders shook as Carol came to stand behind him, her fingers reaching for the knife, cool long fingers prying his from the handle.  
Daryl seemed to have deflated the moment Carol touched him.

"Lead them to the Green's so Maggie could know Glenn and Beth could be safe...so Lori an' Carl would have a Doctor I did what y'all asked. Never even questioned it. Went above and beyond- for what? So that little girl who knew nothin' of anythin' could walk outta that motherfuckin' barn." He had slumped against Carol. Using her as support as the fire started to seep from his gut. "Where the hell is all this grace I always heard about."

"Being a guardian is a fickle occupation, Daryl." The mans gravely voice said slowly.

While everyone else looked confused, Hershel's face was twisted in utter shock and pleasant surprise.

"Most guardians are also guarded by their charges." Castiel said slowly.

"The fuck are you takin' 'bout haus?" Asked the Redneck slowly and tiredly, his thumb flicking over the back of His Woman's knuckles while the other hand came to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed tight.

"Answer is before you, if only you were to open your eyes."

Daryl did just that, fixing Angel a glare that could melt a polar ice cap.

"You were not Sophia Peletier's Guardian you were never her Guardian. Her fate was set from the moment she was born."

Castiel tilted his head. "You were her mothers."


End file.
